


Due Thanks

by sg_wonderland



Series: I Like the Quiet [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘I Like the Quiet’. Bonus scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Because it occurred to me that Teal’c and Janet had regrettably few scenes together.

Due Thanks

 

 

“Dr. Fraiser.” I glance up, expecting to see Teal’c; what I see instead is a huge bouquet of cream-colored lilies. My eyes travel upward to find Teal’c behind the bouquet, which he extends. Automatically, I take the flowers he hands me, cradling them in my arms.

“I…I don’t understand.” I stammer in the quiet of my kitchen.

“I understand the ritual giving of flowers is a method of giving due thanks on this planet.”

“Yes, yes, they are, but I still don’t understand.”

“General Hammond stated that he believed it was only your perseverance that saved my life. For that, I owe you gratitude far greater than I can express. However, I hope you will accept this small token of my appreciation.”

This small token is at least two dozen of the most exquisite lilies I’ve ever seen. “They’re beautiful, Teal’c. But I was only doing my job.”

“I believe your actions were beyond those called for in your duties, Dr. Fraiser. Without you, I would have been unable to aid in the rescue of SG-1.”

“Teal’c…” Emotion closes my throat, fills my eyes.

Disturbed at my tears, he frowns. “Dr. Fraiser, it was not my intention to distress you. Please forgive me if I have offended you in any way.”

I swallow slowly. “It is I who should be apologizing.” I find myself unwittingly mimicking his formal speech patterns. “It..you surprised me, that’s all. They’re beautiful. Thank you, Teal’c.” I beckon him closer and kiss the cheek he lowers. “I’ll put them in water. Did someone help you pick them out?” I ask as I find a vase wonderful enough to match the flowers.

“I admit I sought Daniel Jackson’s input. He stated that the specific flower was not as important as the deed itself.”

Clever, clever Daniel. “Well, he was right.” I set the bouquet on the breakfast nook table, where it can catch the light.

Teal’c gently fingers one of the blossoms. “These blooms reminded me of a flower that my mother cherished in her garden.”

I open my mouth to ask him when Cassie bursts in the door. “Mom! You’ve gotta come. Daniel just hit a line drive and knocked Jack over.”

I start for the door. “Do I need my medical bag? Is he hurt?”

“I don’t think so, but he said Daniel had ruined his chance for having any more children. What did he mean by that?” 

I look at my wide-eyed child. “Let’s go check on Jack, shall we? I’ll explain later.” Teal’c snorts behind me as he holds the door for us.


End file.
